Algunos Noches
by madchilla
Summary: Fast forward a hundred and twenty three years. Alois catches Ciel leaving notes at his gravestone on his birthday.


_For the wonderful, Lily. I started writing this a year ago, but got stuck. We were required to write a fanfiction for one of my English classes so I brought this back and finally finished it. This is strongly based on "Birthday comic for Alois" by lily-draws. _

* * *

My tombstone has faded with age. It seems like it was just yesterday that it was placed there. Though, I suppose as a demon, a hundred and twenty-three years can feel like one short minute. Today is the day I arrived in this world and I can certainly swear on my life that I never expected to still be here today.

_What life? Immortality is hardly the ideal life for anyone._

I push my hands into my sweatshirt pocket, my fingers playing with the crumpled up wad of paper.

Some days I wish I had done this sooner, but I could never bring myself to it. He actually cares about me and I'm terrified that he'll never come back once he knows I'm still here. A hundred and twenty-three years without someone to truly talk to hurts…I could use a friend for a change. Someone who understands…someone to empathize with.

Being stuck in the body of a fourteen year old boy has its perks and downfalls. I've resorted to thievery to obtain my necessities as getting a job is nearly impossible for a boy my age. He's so lucky to have Sebastian with him. He's so lucky to have the capability of _trying _to live a normal life in this world. I haven't seen Claude since that fateful day in the labyrinth. I have no idea if Sebastian actually killed him for good or if he truly abhors me as much as he made me believe in the maze. I don't blame him…who could ever find it in their heart to love a dirty child like me? Who would lower their standards to such scum?

Even Ciel…he was so angry with me. I remember that first note he ever placed beside my grave. Those three words, to this day, leave a bitter taste in my mouth. I wanted to shout at him, "Hate me all you want, Ciel Phantomhive! At least you get to live your eternal life with the one person you care about most!" I couldn't let the words out, though. He still had the decency that I craved from anyone. Whether it is in vengeance or in hate, he still visits me. That's all I can ask for.

As the decades drew on, he continued leaving me such loathing letters. Just recently, however, he began leaving the most curious notes. They were…what's the word? Sympathetic? No…gentle? Definitely not!

Nice?

Yes! They were friendly. They were forgiving, almost.

Today is the day that I convinced myself to confront Ciel. Maybe my mind will rest after I apologize for doing all of the terrible things I did to him.

_He's coming!_

Quickly, I turn around and take sudden interest in an unimportant stranger's unimportant resting place. I hear him approaching closer and take a quick peek at him, making sure to keep my chin tucked to my neck so he can't recognize me. His footsteps are light as he approaches my grave. He looks completely different in his modern apparel, yet he hasn't changed a bit, though he is missing his eyepatch.

He halts in front of my tomb. I turn quietly to watch him. He gently lowers down onto one knee, carefully setting a candle beside the stone. He places the flowers he brought next to the light. He then proceeds to take a folded piece of paper out of his black hoodie's pocket. He gets down onto both knees and unfolds the paper.

It feels like elephants are stampeding through my chest cavity when he speaks. "Happy birthday, Alois," he says somberly.

It's as if the words just spit out of me, "Thank you."

Ciel jumps and spins around. The shocked look slowly fades to his typical stature. "I almost didn't recognize you wearing pants, Trancy."

I scoff. Ciel Phantomhive hasn't changed one bit. "Really? That's all that you can come up with to say to me? I was expecting some witty comment, yet all I receive is an old joke." I know my clothing back then was less than appropriate for someone like me, but I took great pleasure being able to _choose _to wear it. It was the first time I'd ever had control over anything in my life. It's been over a hundred years now, and to this day, I still lack control.

I spot the realization swimming across his face. "You're supposed to be dead, Trancy. How are you still here?"

There it is. The question I've been dreading to answer because it's one of the many I cannot answer. "I don't know, Ciel. I was supposed to die when Sebastian stabbed Claude, but I didn't."

"I can see that."

"Only partially," I joke. "Oh? Is that a smile I see?" For the first time since I've known Ciel, he grinned. "It seems time has pulled the stick out of your ass, huh Ciel?"

He brought his hand up to his face, covering his eyes, "Oh my God, you're still immensely annoying. Jesus, you're 137 years old and yet you still act like a teenager. Are you ever going to grow up, Alois?"

My smile fades. "I know you've been angry with me for messing up your plan, Ciel. I don't think there is anything for me to say to convince you to forgive me. I get that, but please understand that things didn't turn out the way I wanted to either."

He sighs, shoulders visibly dropping. "I suppose there's no point in arguing who's worse off, then, is there?

"That's because we both know it's me." I retort.

"How would that be? I say we've both been screwed over equally."

"But you have Sebastian, Ciel. I've been by myself for 123 years but you've had someone to teach you how to be a demon. I have this hunger that never fades. No matter what I do, it won't go away. I know I need to feed but no one has taught me how. I don't even know if Claude is dead or if he's alive and just avoiding me."

Ciel looks down at his feet. We're still standing in front of my empty resting place. He makes eye contact with me once more. "Oh no, he's dead, alright. Sebastian stabbed him with the demon sword. You win, I guess."

I knew it. Claude would never have avoided me if he was alive. "It's not a competition. You just need to realize how lucky you are to have someone around you that cares about you."

"Sebastian doesn't stay with me because he cares; he stays with me because of your wretched contract," he hisses.

"But you're happy, aren't you?" I argue. "You're thankful for what I did."

"You can't possibly know that," he growls. I inwardly flinch at his tone. "You sabotaged my contract with Sebastian and now I'll never be able to see my family again. I couldn't even go to Elizabeth's funeral because I would have been recognized. All you did was ruin my life because you couldn't achieve yours. How in the hell did you make yourself believe that I was thankful for what you did?"

I gulp because he's angry. That was what I feared most before I approached him. I just hope that I won't scare him away from ever coming back. I quickly pull the crumpled note from my pocket and hand it to him. He gently took it out of my grasp. "You told me yourself. That's how I know, Ciel."

I swear I can see a blush, almost like the first time we met. "You've been here all along," he states. I nod. "Why are you here, now?"

"I'm sick of this, Ciel. You're the only person in this world I know anymore and I hated thinking that I was dead to you."

He sighs, "Are you always this dramatic, Trancy?"

"Of course I am. Did you expect anything less than dramatic from me?" I joke.

Ciel shakes his head, muttering, "I suppose not. However, even now, I am not your friend and I never will be. You ruined what I wanted. You sabotaged my contract with Sebastian and I will never be able to forgive you for that."

"If it makes you feel better, I never did get a chance to see Luka. You're not the only one who was gypped."

Ciel lowers his gaze. "That doesn't make me feel better, but whatever. What's done is done. No matter how powerful we have become, we can't change what happened. I would ask Sebastian to teach you how to make a contract, but I fear he would only kill you, not that you would actually die, though. He'd just keep at it until he was satisfied." He closes his eyes, gritting his teeth. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I know you'll figure it out. You'll figure out how to be a demon, Trancy. Afterall, you learned to be a human all on your own, isn't that right?"

"I don't agree," I say because it's true. I had many people help me along with my life as a human.

"Oh, don't give me that. You survived that hellhole and that old pervert to make a life for yourself. I don't believe you realize how strong you actually are, Alois. Trust me when I say that you will figure it out."

I shrug because maybe he's right. Ciel usually knew what he was talking about so who am I to doubt him now? "Maybe you're right," I mumble.

"I'm always right. Now, if you're done embarrassing me, I have a contract to serve and it's freezing out here. I blame you for having your birthday in the coldest time of year."

I smile. "No one is forcing you to visit, you know."

"Maybe I won't anymore," he grumbles.

I know he's lying. He would come to visit me again. Ciel was never the type to drop habits quickly, especially one going on for well over a century. "See you next year?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "We'll see. I don't know how often I'll be able to tolerate talking to you." He's fibbing. He always put on his sternest face while lying.

"Give Sebastian my best wishes, will you?" I joke, knowing just how badly that would go if Ciel did.

"Hah!" He actually laughs. "I strongly doubt that's a good idea. Though, he probably already knows that you're still alive. I'm surprised he hasn't seeked you out for revenge. Did you know he absolutely refused to talk to me the first few months after the contract was made? Not that I can blame him, though. I'd go back to the Sanctuary and stab myself with the Lævateinn if I had to put up with me for the rest of eternity."

I chuckle at that. "See you next year, then?"

His lip twitches up into a small smile. "Yeah...see you." With that, he turns on his heel, walking down the leaf covered path meandering through the cemetery, leaving me behind him.

I fall back and lean against the trunk of an old oak tree, my hands behind my neck. I didn't know what to expect of today, but I'm content with the results. I still don't know how I plan to go on, but I'm thankful that Ciel is no longer angry with me. It makes moving on a whole lot easier.


End file.
